Forum:2018-06-04 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- So I guess the first question is what some earlier Heterodyne did to cause the "emphatic royal decree." Secondly, there aren't very many women at the party, and the ones who are there other than Agatha are seen only from the rear, so it's impossible to tell whether they all have such breast-revealing dresses, or just Agatha. Her outfit certainly doesn't fit my mental image of Victorian formal wear. Speaking of formal wear, it's too bad Troggo isn't wearing any, in the last panel. (In the first panel, he's standing next to another green monster who is in formal wear.) It'd be funny to see what his formal wear would look like. Even Oggie seems better dressed than usual. Bkharvey (talk) 04:58, June 4, 2018 (UTC) : It's not Victorian formal wear (or whatever you want to call the GGverse equivalent.) It's the advertising product of a high-end Parisian fashion house. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:44, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :For your first question, other than the by the most depraved, unstable, crazed in the world? --Fred1740 (talk) ::I was wondering whether they had done something in England to upset Albia. Seems to me that if she issues decrees against all the violent, crazy sparks she'll never be finished. Bkharvey (talk) 03:08, June 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Sparks just fought with each other - The Long War. The Heterodynes terrorized most of Europa. Everybody hated them UNTIL Bill and Barry. This isn't a History, it's a Fantasy. There is no reason beyond the authors wanted Albia to ban them. If they did or didn't do something "in England" has no bearing on the plot. Just a reminder of the old "Horrible Heterodynes" who are Agatha's ancestors--Fred1740 (talk) 11:21, June 5, 2018 (UTC) :::: I would find it easier to believe in that theory if all Heterodynes had been banned. But Barry was allowed, so it wasn't just the general horribleness of the Heterodyne family. It was something the Heterodyne (of some generation) had done. Bkharvey (talk) 04:03, June 6, 2018 (UTC) The "we've always tried to stay up to date" doesn't sound quite right. It seems like what someone would say if the writings came every year, not if there was an almost twenty year gap. it would be interesting to ask for the date of the most recent writings from each of the Heterodyne Boys. Argadi (talk) 08:42, June 4, 2018 (UTC) : This is a version of England ruled by an immortal queeen. Twenty years would be barely a blip. --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:57, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :: But it's not Albia who's doing the staying up to date; it's regular old mortal sparks. Bkharvey (talk) 03:08, June 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: I stand by my statement. In modern America, six months ago is ancient history, but thinking that twenty years is a long time is not a universal human condition. In some places, people are still stewing about stuff that happened in 1500 AD. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:58, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Professor Homlomium, a.k.a. Tobber, seems to have been brought up again along with his fascination for monsters. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:33, June 4, 2018 (UTC) : The joke about him liking monsters in the "like like" way reminded me of http://wiki.uqm.stack.nl/ZEX Admiral ZEX from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Control_II Star Control II: The Ur-Quan Masters. Martin The Mess (talk) 07:50, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I am actually like this less flamboyiant dinnerwear that Agatha has, after the maximum foppishness in Paris. --MadCat221 (talk) 02:06, June 5, 2018 (UTC) : Agreed. Zeetha's dress, too; I'm really impressed by Cheyenne's coloring there. The lighter blue reflections from folds in the fabric make the underlying dark blue look even darker and suggest a velvet texture. I want to see it from the front! Bkharvey (talk) 03:08, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Parnassus Parnassus A mountain in central Greece, adjacent the site of the ancient city of Delphi, that in Greek mythology was sacred to Apollo and the Corycian nymphs and was the home of the Muses. (figuratively) The home of poetry, literature, and learning. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:59, June 4, 2018 (UTC)